The Beggining of the Very End
by hello saturdays
Summary: "The reason why I didn't refuse to do it is because... I am an idiot."  Full summary inside.  And it is the beggining... of the very end!
1. Full Summary

There was a big, luxurious and modern-looking, white mansion at the end of Yellow Street - which was one of the streets in the Cleff suburb, a very well-known and rich suburb built amongst the beautiful mountains that were the boundaries for the very high-tech, over-populated, modern city, Crypton.

It was owned by both millionaires - Lily Kagamine, who is a very successful model and Kiyoteru Hiyama Kagamine, who owns the very well-known record company 'Vocaloid'.

They had a very attractive son, by the name of Len Kagamine, who was a popular teen heart-throb - a singer - employed by his own father.

Now, put yourself in my shoes for a moment as a very un-popular, middle-ranked teenager named Rin Kagamine, who gets dared to walk up to the mansion, ring the doorbell, and tell whoever comes to answer the door that you love them - more than anything.

I know what you're thinking. _Why don't you just tell whoever dared you that you did it but you actually didn't?_

I forgot to say that my so-called, fantabulous friends, Miku Hatsune and Luka Megurine, the ones who dared me, said they would dress up as trees, hide in the garden near the front door and watch me die from embarrassment.

_Why don't you refuse to do it?_

The reason I don't refuse to do it is because… I am an idiot.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own these fab robots... If I did I would be asian. But I'm _not_.

***EDIT*:** I just fixed up a really silly mistake, where I said that there was a '_Crypton_' suburb and a '_Crypton_' city. (WTH? XD) But now I changed it to the 'Cleff' suburb.  
>Sorry for that... x'D<p> 


	2. Dear JOURNAL

**Len**

Dear _Journal_,

4:06 pm.

Leaves are green, flowers are yellow. Why does my room smell like a marshmallow?

Cows eat grass, I am not tall. Why is there a blonde girl standing next to our brick wall?

4:08 pm.

Wait, what the heck is she holding?

… Is that a sign she's holding? And what the heck is she wearing? Hold on…

Why is a tree pulling a paper bag over her head?

4:13 pm.

…Now she is eating an orange.

And the tree… is eating a Welsh Onion…

4:15 pm.

Mum is yelling at me now to get my ass downstairs. But I don't own a donkey, so how can I get it downstairs? I own a cat, which sleeps most of its life.

I should go downstairs and see what she wants. She'll probably ask me to go and do something weird like feed her goldfish, or maybe her Mexican walking-fish.

Goodnight Di- _Journal_.

* * *

><p>I throw my d- <em>journal<em> into my Secret Box of Secret and Personal Things. Mum bought me the journal yesterday and asked me to write at least a sentence in it once a day (or more) that explains my thoughts and feelings.

I don't know _why_ and I don't care _why _because I just don't. She can go get it published or whatever for the public to read or she could just read it herself and laugh about it.

I kick the box underneath my bed and run downstairs.

Mum lifts her head from the book she was reading, some feisty Mexican romance book or whatever, and looks at me with a bored expression.

"Len darling, would you please make Mummy a cup of tea? And bring some Tim Tam's with it?" She whines, pouting.

I knew it.

I knew she was going to ask me to do a favour for her. Doesn't she understand at _all _- that Thursdays are basically like the _only _day that I have off from work? Can she at least let me rest a bit?

I groan a reply, and storm out of the living room and into the kitchen.

Just as I pour the boiling water into her cup, the doorbell rings.

I yell at the top of my lungs, "I'M NOT GETTING IT, BECAUSE I JUST CAN'T BE BOTHERED. SOMEBODY ANSWER IT!" and I hear Mum chuck a tantrum. I hoped that the person who rung the doorbell wasn't those weird pranksters who do the ring and dash thingy. My Mum would probably eat something.

…Possibly the Mexican walking-fish.

…Or maybe even me.

I hear her open the door and somebody squeals "OH MY LORDINESS I LOVE YOU SO MUCH OKAYTHANKSBYE!" and there is a faint sound of someone screaming and running-footsteps.

I peer out the window in curiosity and see the weird girl running off with the tree. The tree collapses from laughter at the bottom of our pathway and the other girl is jumping on the sign she was holding.

Yes, that's perfectly normal.

I hear Mum grumble and stomp back into the living room.

And then I spilt the tea all over my banana pyjamas.

* * *

><p>OHMY- 4 reviews already? THANKYOUGUYSSOMUCH! *raephugsyouall*<p>

I'm sorry this is so lame and short. *headdesk* D'8

I have no idea where I'm going with this story. I promise I'll write longer chapters as I go on *^* I'm just trying to get chapters up as quickly as possible to try and make up for the kind of slower updates on _Len Kagamine! Japan's Hottest Teen Singer! _(Let's shorten it to LK! JHTS! XD)

And also, regarding one of the reviews I got before (hopefully the user reads this!) I've actually started a fanfic where Rin is really popular and Len is the nerd. :D I'll post it up sometime, maybe when I get more chapters up of the two fanfics I have right now. (I have a LOOOOOOOOOOOT of fanfics, with very different plots, mainly about Rin and Len. xD I feel uncomfortable not typing a story about them... hee hee, anyway...)

And I have replied to all the reviews I've got (on TBOTES [short name for this story]). I'll try to reply to your reviews as quickly as possibly and feel free to suggest ideas for the story, critique, ask questions, whatever XD

Please R&R also!

**Disclaimer: I doesn't own Vocaloid or the characters from Vocaloid. And I doesn't deserve to either. D8**


	3. The Dare

**Rin**

* * *

><p>It was a hot Thursday afternoon, the sun beaming down its laser rays, and giving skin cancer to any hobo who didn't bother to wear any skin protection.<p>

I stood outside the café, called _Le Musica, _waiting impatiently for Miku and Luka to show up. As always, they were _late_ and wasting the very _important _minutes of my life. The time that they were wasting were equivalent to the time of myself eating delicious oranges while killing some ugly, deformed Sim person, on The Sims 2.

I tapped my foot on the footpath, feeling the sweat trickle down my back underneath the thick sweater I was wearing and the sun burning into my exposed skin.

"Hurry up," I mutter, glancing at the white and orange watch on my wrist and then crossing my arms over my chest.

I switched legs to lean on, and wished that the front of the café had some sort of shade cloth so I wasn't frying underneath the sun.

All I could think was, _thanks to them, I will be a fried chip by tomorrow_.

Finally, after standing outside in the hot summer-sun, they turn up about 30 minutes later, giggling and carrying-on. Miku was waving around a magazine in her hand and pointing at it, her face as red as a tomato.

When they both came to their senses, they looked up and saw an extremely pissed-looking girl with short blonde hair and a flat chest standing there and glaring at them.

Well, I hoped I was actually glaring.

I guessed I was doing a good job at it because their idiotic smiles disappeared and they both went a bit palish-gray.

I storm over to them and snatched the magazine out of their hands and looked at it.

On the front was Kaito Shion, the second most famous teen-singer guy, beside Len Kagamine, of all people, looking, well attempting to look, seductive and very sexy.

But Len was a Shota, not a sexy thing, he was too cute to be… well, _hot. _On the other hand, Kaito was an ice-cream addict, and nobody likes _that_.

…Unless you're Miku Hatsune.

They weren't wearing any t-shirts, and so their skimpy chests were kind of bothering. I felt my face heat up as I glanced at Len.

I dropped the magazine on the ground like a hot potato.

"Let's just go _inside_," I mumble, embarrassed, and stalked into the café.

Luka scurried after me and Miku scooped the magazine up into her hands and danced after us.

Café Le Musica was one of those really cosy café's that you'd find in an alleyway with the greatest food ever… those secret hideouts that often a group of high-school kids would discover.

It wasn't all that popular, since it appeared as a shabby house across the road from our school. But once you entered, you'd know it was something special.

It was set up with cute frills and things, and had the newest decent-to-listen-to-songs always playing. The food was great, but also healthy, and it sold all sorts of strange things, but also treats, snacks, sandwiches and delicious drinks such as assorted tea flavours, Bubble Tea, coffee, milkshakes, smoothies, juice etc.

I am two years younger than Miku, and Miku is a year younger than Luka, so Luka was the first to discover this awesome café.

Luka had accidentally run into the store manager one day, and the manager suggested that Luka should come into the café, which had just recently opened and try out some of the food.

Luka, extremely kind, accepted to try out the food although the café looked… amazingly ugly, and went inside.

I'll let you imagine what events happened after that.

When I enter, the bell that hangs from the door-frame tinkles and I feel like dancing.

Not really, I just wanted to see how that sounded.

I can't dance, anyway.

The lady behind the counter, Megumi, or Gumi for short, glances up and beams at us. "Rin, Luka, Miku, good afternoon!" She sings, and the few customers in the store looked at us.

"Hello Gumi," Luka says calmly.

"Afternoon Gumi," Miku exclaims, smiling like a douche-bag.

Everyone turns and looks at me.

"Uh, yeah, hi Gumi," I say, and force a stupid smile onto my face. Luka leans over the counter and whispers something into Gumi's ear and Gumi giggles.

Anyhow, I drag Miku to a booth in the corner of the café and sit on the soft, cushiony chairs. I let myself slide down and when Luka comes over she glares at me.

"Rin, get some manners." She growls.

Gumi skips over to the table and plops some menus onto the table. "Same old, same old; when you're ready, call me over and I'll take your orders."

She winks at me, for some reason, and I don't know why. Ah, the mysterious wonders of the girl behind the counter who has a weird addiction to carrots.

"Thanks Gumi," Miku says sweetly.

We were gobbling down the sweets when Miku looks up and exclaims, "I've got an idea!"

"Good for you," I mutter, and shove the last piece of orange-and-cinnamon muffin into my mouth.

"Okay, well since you said that Rin, you can be the one who does the idea."

"Why?"

"Because I like onions,"

"Oh really, is that so?"

"Yes, yes it is so."

"Well guess what? I hate onions."

"Don't worry Miku, I like onions," Luka suddenly joins our conversation.

Miku glowers at me and then high-fives Luka.

"Okay, well I want to play truth or dare. Since Rin is our volunteer due to her hatred of onions, I decided to dare her something. Luka and I shall discuss outside of what you dare should be."

"Hey, wait. You didn't tell me it was _truth or dare_. And don't I decide whether I want to do a truth or a dare?" But by the time I finished speaking, they had vanished mysteriously like stains in a shirt getting washed in a washing machine with _Napi-san_ soap.

* * *

><p><strong>Disc: I don't own Rin, Len, Kaito, Miku or Luka. I don't own Napi-san. And I don't own The Sims 2.<strong>

Sorry for the sloooooooooooooow upload D8 I started this a few weeks ago lolol. And then I just got lazy because it was a 12 week term, and THAT IS PURE TORTURE, and then the holidays started and I got even lazier. Overall, I'm a lazy person.

Guess what?

I hate needles.

And I HATE ONIONS.

Also, I'll try to update LK! as soon as possible. Heck, I can't remember whether I've started a new chapter or not -_-'


End file.
